Shisido's Assignment
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Shisido has a Japanese Language subject assignment "Write a description about a thing that you’ve just got recently but you really love it and it is really precious for you" and he decied to write about Ohtori. What did he write?


"**The Assignment"**

Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me, but belong to Konomi Takeshi. I hope someday he will give the copyright to me, but now I realized that it's impossible.

Author: Epitsu Onna

Shisido looked at his Japan Language assignment paper that still blank hopelessly. He read the instruction over and over, but he still can't write anything there.

"Write a description about a thing that you've just got recently but you really love it and it is really precious for you. Minimal 200 words,"

Shisido sighed in frustration. What the hell is this instruction all about? The description about a thing, that's sound just like an elementary school kids' assignment! And what is 'a thing that you've got recently but you really like it and it's really precious to you'?? Things that Shisido recently got just a red mark in Biology test and a B in History test.

Is it must a thing? Can it be a pet or human? If it's a human, then...

Suddenly Choutarou face appeared in Shisido's mind. They aren't recently met, but Choutarou is the newest friend to Shisido. Maybe it's worth to try.

Shisido tried to write some opening.

_Hm. Let's see. I have it, a new thing but it has been my precious item now. But it's a human. Is it alright?_

_If it's alright, I think I'll just descript about him. His name is Ohtori Choutarou. He's in second year. We've just met these last months, but I already think at him as my precious... because he's my double pair. If there's no him, I can't play a match, because I'm not a type of person who can get suited with a people which I don't really know easily. I can't believe at persons that I've just met. _

_But if I think about it, I can get well with Choutarou even at the first time we met. He has a really honest big eyes and smile, and I just can't disbelieve a people with a really angelic aura like him. Every people can't._

Shisido chuckled when he reread what he just wrote, and then he continued.

_Mm. Description. That's what I supposed to write. Ok, Choutarou has a really tall body, taller than me and even taller than Oshitari. The one in regular team that is taller than Choutarou is only Kabaji. Choutarou is 185 cm and 72 kg, from what I saw in his PE Test. His blood type is O and he plays tennis with right hand. By the way, Choutarou has a really fast serve and he named it Scud Serve. It can go up 200 km/h. And he has renewed his serve with Neo Scud Serve which can goes up to 215 km/h. The Neo one is even faster than Seigaku Inui's Waterfall which only can goes at 208 km/h. Hahaha, I really proud to call Choutarou my double pair!_

_Ok. Let's back to the description. Choutarou has a grey and a little wavy hair. I often stroke it because sometimes I really feel that he's a 7 years old boy, (Well, he's so innocent and honest and when he's excited about something he will make a really happy face and his eyes will shine just like a kids' eyes when they got a Christmas gift) so I know that his hair is so soft, just like a cat fur. His eye balls' color are dark brown, and he has long lashes. He has more fair skin than mine._

Shisido wondered if he has to descript about Choutarou's bio data too or not. But it's not such a hard thing to descript about Choutarou's bio data because Shisido has had all of them in his head, so Shisido decided to just write it down.

_Choutarou like grilled beef the best and he always got a perfect mark in music and art. Beside tennis, Choutarou also like to play violin and piano. I've heard his piano playing several times, and he's really good at it._

_Choutarou like Bridgestone's goods. His racket and tennis shoes is Bridgestone. I like Yonex's better, but I don't really care what Choutarou wears as long as he feel comfort with them and can play well._

_Choutarou born in Valentine Day, which the date is 14__th__ February. I think he's quite popular among the girls. I don't know. Mm, I don't care. But I think I will get so surprised if he got a girlfriend and the first thing he must do is introduce that girl to me. I can tell if that girl is just take advantage of Choutarou's kindness or really loves him. You know, because some of these days girls are really evil hearted and didn't shame to take advantage from a really nice and kind guy, especially the innocent one like Choutarou. _

_I think I have to keep an eye on Choutarou forever so he will not get deceived by bad girls. I have to always be at his side, I think. That's true!_

_Now I'm really promised to myself that I must check out about every girl that going out with Choutarou. Because I can't really stand if my-usually-cheerful-Choutarou got sad when he find out that his girlfriend just played with him or just want to take an advantage from him. I'm sure if there's a girl like that, I will come to that girl and hit her until she can't move, or better, have to go to the hospital._

_Oh no. I really scared that he will get deceived by a bad girl. What if that girl is really good at tricked people, just like Niou from Rikkai Dai, so even I got tricked by him? What if Choutarou married with her and ended up broke because his evil wife steal all of his money and run away with her affair boyfriend??_

_Hum. I think it's better if Choutarou keeps single forever. He has me, right? I think he doesn't need any girl when he has already had me. I can take care of him. I'm the person who can comfort him the best every time he sad. Choutarou always showed a big and glad smile every time he saw me. He really believes me and he even told his biggest secret to me. We have a really nice harmony not just when we play tennis, but in the real life too!_

Shisido stop write. Why did he write something so sweet like that?

If he reread what he just wrote, he sounded like... a really protective senpai first, then he sounded like a big brother who has caught a brother complex, and the last sentences will make everyone who read his assignment think that Shisido tried to convince anyone that he's the only one that can understand and match Choutarou the best.

Shisido blushed. He wanted to erase the last five paragraphs, but he can't. He realized that all of those are true. He really feels that way to Choutarou. Shisido got so confused of the throb of his chest, and he decided to just end the assignment as quick as possible. He thinks he just needed to add some closing.

_Mm. Well. That's all my description about __**my double pair**__**kouhai**__ and __**best friend**__, Ohtori Choutarou. Don't think about strange things, ok! I really just think of him as all of the underlined and bold words. Um. Ok. Finish. Thank you._

_(By Shisido Ryou / 3-7) _


End file.
